The Broken Bat
by TheBlackLotusWarrior
Summary: Based on the 2004 batman series. Batgirl is on patrol one night and after stopping a bunch of thugs from stealing some electronics, she is knocked out and when she wakes up she finds herself in more trouble than she bargained for. Lemon, Rape


**Batman**

**The Broken Bat**

Batgirl was jumping from building to building, she was alone and the night air was refreshing. She was on patrol on her own; Robin was patrolling the other side of Gotham with Batman. She still felt a bit resentful of Robin since even though she had become his unofficial sidekick first, months before Robin she had only just recently been pulled more into the loop, but not entirely. At first she thought it was just simply because she was so young, she was only sixteen after all, but Dick was even younger, he was only twelve; she so wanted to find some criminals so that she could take her frustrations out on them.

Suddenly she heard a sound something being dropped and decided to check it out, "Hey, watch it," came a gruff male voice, "these electronics are expensive, you break it you buy it."

"Right boss," another man said.

Batgirl was looking down at the group of thugs at the top of a building, "Finally, I get to take some of my frustration out," she jumped off the ledge and landed on top of one of the thugs, "you know if you wanted some TV's you could have just waited till tomorrow."

"Batgirl," one of the thugs said scared.

"That's right," Batgirl said, "so why don't you make this easy and just give up now…"

Suddenly she was hit over the head with a lead pipe by one of the thugs, "This is why I brought this along," the leader of the group said before he started to laugh, "forget the rest of the TV's, I've suddenly got a better idea. Put her in the van and you won't be needing this." The thug leader came and took her belt away just as she fell unconscious.

Batgirl woke up; as the darkness disappeared she could see she was in a large warehouse with boxes and crates all around. Her hands and feet were bound and she could feel that her utility belt was gone as well. The thugs she had interrupted were busy opening the crates and boxes to see the loot they had stolen.

Suddenly one of them noticed she was awake and told the others. Soon she was surrounded by the thugs, "So finally awake I see," the thug leader said, "don't worry we didn't remove your mask, we figured it would be funner if we didn't know who you were." He said chuckling evilly.

"Batman will come for me," Batgirl said confidently, "he won't like the fact that you kidnapped me. Oh, I bet he'll kick your asses from here to Arkham and back again."

"True," the leader said, "all the more reason for us to get this party started."

"Now let's see who should get first crack at that pretty little mouth of yours?" The leader continued, "Oh, I know, the boss man himself, me."

"What do you mean by that…" Batgirl started to say but stopped at the sound of a zipper.

Suddenly she started to start to feel scared as to what might be coming her way and started to look around to hopefully confirm her suspicions were wrong.

Someone suddenly grabbed her head and she felt something fairly hard and fleshy be slapped into her face. She looked and she saw it, a nine inch long member, "Suck me off, now," the leader said as his men started to chuckle and the sound of more zippers being undone.

"You know what," Batgirl said, "I take it back, you can keep the TV's and I'll just walk away as if I never saw you. Just give me back my belt and I'll leave you alone."

"I don't think so," the leader said still pressing his member against her cheek, "We left quite a few electronics when we picked you up. Time for you to work off what we didn't steal, now suck me off."

The man forced her mouth open, just before shoving his cock into her mouth. He pumped back and forth, the taste of his manhood was salty and sour. She felt sick but she endured it hoping that someone would save her; even if it was Robin that saved her she would be grateful.

"That's a good girl," the man said taking his cock out of the girls' mouth, "you might be able to get through this without too much pain."

The man pushed the girl to the ground before taking out a knife and made several cuts into the fabric of her pants before ripping the fabric off, "Now the real fun begins," he said.

The man then plunged himself deep into her the girl and she screamed loudly as she bled from where the man had just penetrated, "C'mon guys, come here and shut this bitch up and get yourself some fun too," he said as he pumped in and out of her.

The other thugs came in stroking their members, one of them shoved their cock deep into her mouth – the taste was just as bad as the leaders if not worse – to others grabbed her hands and forced her to rub them off – they were a bit slimy and felt really hot – the other guys just stood around and pleasured themselves.

After a few moments the thug using her mouth grabbed her head suddenly and forced his cock deep into her throat as he came.

He removed his cock from her mouth and she coughed up some of his semen, but before she had time to recover another cock was suddenly shoved into her mouth. She gagged on the fresh piece of meat that was suddenly shoved into her mouth.

"Oh, I think I'm about at my limit," the leader said menacingly still pumping into her, "yep here I come."

"No, don't, not inside," Batgirl said through mouthfuls of the cock she was being forced to suck.

With a mighty groan from the leader she could feel his thick sperm coming deep into her. The leader removed himself from the little girl before turning her over and ramming his hard member into her ass. She screamed into the man's cock she was being forced to suck, suddenly he came into her mouth.

The thugs used her body for several hours, cumming on and inside of her every time. The night was ending and the leader was using her mouth again.

The leader suddenly pulled his cock out of her mouth and slapped it against her face, "This was fun, batgirl. We should do this again another night," he said teasingly, "but just so that you remember us, I'll make sure to cum into a very unique place."

He pulled her mask up and shoved his cock up into her mask – being sure not to remove it though – as he came into her eye.

The thugs dropped her after the leader had removed his cock from her cowl. She hit the ground hard and could feel the sperm that was on her and in her eye. She felt exhausted and couldn't fight even if she wanted to.

She suddenly felt something being tossed at her, it was hard and metallic, "There's your belt back," the leader said, "oh and this was fun, hope we have the chance to do this again sometime."

The leader then began to laugh, but suddenly there was the sound of glass breaking and one of the thugs yelled "Oh, shit it's the Batman."

That was the last thing she heard before passing out.


End file.
